1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a net fixing rack structure, and more particularly to a net fixing rack structure that after assembly is inclined relative to the ground with a determined angle, thereby enhancing the supporting effect of the net fixing rack structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional net fixing rack structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is mounted on each of two opposite sides of a net 50A, and comprises a tube 20A having an upper end secured on each of the two opposite sides of the net 50A, and a fixing block 40 made of steel material secured on a lower end of the tube 20A. However, the fixing block 40 is fixed on the ground by a tool, such as a hammer, thereby easily injuring the user by the hammer. In addition, the friction between the fixing block 40 and the ground is insufficient, so that the fixing block 40 easily detaches from the ground.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional net fixing rack structure.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a net fixing rack structure, wherein the oblique through hole of the base has a determined inclined angle, so that the fixing tube is fixed in the ground with a determined inclined angle. Thus, after the whole net fixing rack structure is assembled, the mounting tube is inclined relative to the ground with a determined angle, thereby enhancing the supporting effect of the net fixing rack structure.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a net fixing rack structure, wherein when the fixing tube is fixed in the ground, the screw portion of the fixing tube has a better grabbing effect, thereby enhancing the combination effect between the fixing tube and the ground, so that the fixing tube is fixed in the ground rigidly and stably.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a net fixing rack structure, wherein the fixing tube is successively rotated and moved downward until the transverse through hole of the fixing tube is flush with the oblique through hole of the base, so that the user may assure that the fixing tube is inserted into the ground to a determined depth, thereby enhancing the safety of mounting the net fixing rack structure.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a net fixing rack structure, comprising a base, a fixing tube, and a mounting tube, wherein:
the base is mounted on the ground, and is formed with an oblique through hole having a proper height;
the fixing tube is mounted on the base, and has a first end formed with a pin rod and a second end formed with a transverse through hole, the fixing tube includes a screw portion mounted on a periphery of the pin rod, the screw portion and the pin rod of the fixing tube are extended through the oblique through hole of the base; and
the mounting tube is mounted on the fixing tube, and has a distal end connected to the oblique through hole of the base.